El Regreso del Caballero Esmeralda
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: 1000 años han pasado desde que la tierra fue conquistada por Darkseid, ahora un nuevo Green Lantern fue elegido y creara un equipo.


**¡Hola! Aquí nuevamente yo con un nuevo fic, jejeje, espero os guste este nuevo proyecto.**

** Green Lantern: El Regreso de los Caballeros Esmeralda**

**Green Lantern pertenece a DC Comics**

Era un día como cualquier otro, en Metrópolis, cuando del cielo salieron varias naves espaciales de proporciones colosales, inmediatamente Superman y la Liga de la Justicia entraron en acción. Algunas de las naves fueron derribadas, pero parecía que no tenían fin. Los héroes terrestres comenzaban a cansarse de derribarlas.

Minutos después, una nave, varias veces más grande que las anteriores, entro en el planeta, el Kriptoniano inmediatamente reconoció esa nave, pues la había visto varias veces antes y supo de quien se trataba: Darkseid. Superman se lanzo contra la nave, pero fue detenido por un rayo que impidió su movimiento, viendo como sus compañeros empezaban a caer ante el poder de los guerreros del dios oscuro.

Darkseid se encargo personalmente de destruir a todos y cada uno de los defensores de la tierra, la masacre duro varios días, no quedo un solo héroe con vida a excepción de Superman, quien fue sometido gracias al control mental convirtiéndolo en un títere sin voluntad. Los Green Lanterns se enteraron de eso, pero ya era tarde, la tierra había sido conquistada, sin embargo aun podían intentar derrotar al malvado tirano, los 7200 miembros de la corporación partieron a la tierra a enfrentarse a Darkseid.

En cuestión de unas 30 horas o más, los GL pasaron de ser 7200 a menos de 100, obligándolos a regresar a Oa. En todo el universo, los aliados de la tierra eran derrotados, sobornados, capturados o asesinados. Así pasaron más de 1000 años. Darkseid abandono la tierra luego de gobernarla con puño de hierro por 1000 años, sin embargo hace poco menos de 30 años, un grupo de vigilantes fue formado, en lo que antes fue México. El líder era un hombre de 29 años, pelirrojo de nombre Erick González. Él se encargaba de derrotar ladrones y ayudar a la gente que vivía cerca de él. Sin embargo, no eran los únicos, en las zonas pobladas que quedaban había al menos un vigilante/héroe protegiendo a las personas desde las sombras. Erick había estado explorando la llamada Zona Prohibida, donde se decía, había monstruos y cosas extrañas. El pelirrojo vio en el cielo como un cuerpo envuelto en luz verde se estrellaba en un bosque cercano a él. Erick se acerco luego de haber sacado su arma, cuando llego al lugar quedo en shock, pues en el cráter formado, se encontraba una especie de extraterrestre con cara de pescado, aparentemente en sus últimos momentos.

– Acércate, y dime donde estoy – Dijo el ser

– La tierra, o lo que queda de ella – Respondió el pelirrojo

– ¿La Tierra?

– Si –

– Quien lo diría – Erick estaba confundido y no entendia del todo la situacion.

– ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho? – Pregunto el ser

– Erick González –

– Eres parecido a Hal Jordan – Erick reacciono, había escuchado de Jordan, se decía que fue el mejor Green Lantern, ahí fue donde reconoció ese uniforme, esa creatura era un Green Lantern.

– ¿Me darás tu anillo y tu puesto? –

– Veo que sabes de nosotros, eso simplifica las cosas –

El alíen estiro su mano y el pequeño anillo verde salió de su mano, a la de Erick. El muchacho brillo en un resplandor verde y luego su ropa había cambiado, ahora vestía un uniforme como el del ser, con una máscara que cubría sus ojos.

– Y como se usa el anillo –

– Con el tiempo aprenderás – Dijo el alíen y murió.

Erick se acostumbraba al trabajo de Green Lantern, pero debido a su falta de entrenamiento no podía hacer muchas de las cosas que un GL era capaz de crear con su anillo, unos meses pasaron y por lo menor ya había logrado dominar la capacidad de volar con el anillo.

Un día, el anillo de Erick llamado en Oa, para iniciar su entrenamiento, el instructor seguía siendo el mismo, ya que fue uno de los pocos GL que no murieron en la guerra contra Darkseid: Kilowog, un ser enorme y musculoso, con una cara que le daría miedo incluso al hombre más valiente. Varios meses después Erick volvió a la tierra ya con el conocimiento para usar correctamente su anillo, y con la esperanza de encontrar otros héroes que le ayudaran a proteger lo que quedaba de la tierra. El pelirojo se puso a buscar por todas las zonas pobladas.

Erick se acostumbraba al trabajo de Green Lantern, pero debido a su falta de entrenamiento no podía hacer muchas de las cosas que un GL era capaz de crear con su anillo, unos meses pasaron y por lo menos ya había logrado dominar la capacidad de volar con el anillo.

Un día, el anillo de Erick fue llamado en Oa, para iniciar su entrenamiento, el instructor seguía siendo el mismo, ya que fue uno de los pocos GL que no murieron en la guerra contra Darkseid: Kilowog, un ser enorme y musculoso, con una cara que le daría miedo incluso al hombre más valiente.

Varios meses después Erick volvió a la tierra ya con el conocimiento para usar correctamente su anillo, y con la esperanza de encontrar otros héroes que le ayudaran a proteger lo que quedaba de la tierra. El pelirojo se puso a buscar por todas las zonas poblabas

Llego hasta una ciudad donde le contaron de un héroe que solo salía entre las sombras, jamás se dejaba ver pero siempre estaba vigilante, esas historias le parecieron justo lo que buscaba, no dudaba que se tratara de un héroe anónimo. El pelirrojo creó un perro y un gorila con su anillo y los envió a explorar. Desde lo alto de un edificio una figura encapuchada lo vio desde que creo a esos seres con su anillo, del suelo salió un ave negra y el encapuchado desapareció, Erick se mantuvo alerta ya que no sabía qué o quién podía estar ocultándose ahí. De pronto la alarma de un banco sonó y muchos disparos le siguieron. El GL salió volando en esa dirección.

Los ladrones huyen en un auto a gran velocidad disparando contra los policías que los perseguían, sin importarles a los civiles del lugar, Erick estaba por detenerlos cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. Delante del auto salió una enorme sombra negra en forma de ave, volando, salió alguien con un movimiento de sus manos detuvo el auto haciendo que levitara, los criminales trataron de disparar.

– ¡Es la maldita bruja! – Pero no le dieron a nada, un campo de fuerza morado la protegió, destrozó el auto sacando a los criminales y envolviéndolos en un hilo negro para que no se movieran los arrojó al piso. Todos aplaudían aliviados y contentos pero el ser al igual que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, empezó a volar para irse.

– Espera – Dijo Erick unos metros arriba de donde la figura salió. La encapuchada se detuvo y "miro" al GL lo que era difícil saber porque esa capa no dejaba verle el rostro – ¿Quién eres? –

– La justicia de este lugar... – Para sorpresa de Erick la voz del encapuchado era muy dulce.

– Eres a quien busco –

– ¿Para qué? –

– Un equipo como los de hace 1000 años – El encapuchado toma su capa y lo desliza por su cabeza, revelando una fina y palida cara, un largo cabello negro y unos ojos azul oscuro

– Eh esperado este momento que mi maestra profetizo...te apoyare –

– ¿Puedes volar o te llevo? –

– No te atrevas a tocarme...solo guíame – Dice poniendo mala cara

– Vaya carácter, está bien – Erick se alejo volando

La chica se envolvió en un aura negra en forma de ave y lo siguió. Llegaron a un bosque donde Erick tenía su base, el lugar tenía recortes de periódicos que hablaban de los nuevos héroes que surgían

– Este lugar es un basurero – Se quejo entrando mientras levitaba

– Perdón pero es todo lo que tenemos por ahora –

– Supongo – Hace desaparecer unos cartones de pizza del suelo, donde se sienta para luego ponerse a levitar – ¿Cuantos has reclutado? –

– Encontré a un Wayne, pero el vendrá después –

– Eso ahorra tiempo... ¿Quién más? –

– Solo nosotros 3 por ahora –

– Valla...si mi maestra supiera que este es el grupo que profetizo estaría muy decepcionada... –

– Oye oye, todavía hay mucha gente afuera, pero dime ¿qué poderes tienes? –

Los ojos de la chica brillan al tiempo que la habitación se vuelve completamente negra – De los que te debes de cuidar... –

– ¿Eh? –

El lugar vuelve a la normalidad y ella deja de levitar, se pone de pie -Lo siento debo meditar- sale de la habitación sin más, Erick se queda confundido ante la situación, luego sale a buscar más gente. Se fue volando, todavía quedaba mucho por explorar. Volvió dos horas después sin resultados. La chica seguía afuera meditando cuando lo vio llegar, solo abrió un ojo para verlo rápidamente

– ¿Y bien?... ¿Donde están nuestros compañeros? –

– Ya llegaran –

– Deberíamos atender emergencias mientras tanto –

– Buena idea, pero necesitamos algo para comunicarnos –

– ¿Tienes comunicadores? –

– Encontré unos hace unos días –

– Dame uno, yo recorreré las ciudades del este y tratare de buscar a alguien –

– De acuerdo – Dijo y le lanzo el aparato lo atrapo con su poder psíquico y lo guando abajo de su capa

– Nos vemos –

– De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me avisas –

– Antes...Sé que eres un GL y no es el momento de saber tu identidad así que solo te diré...soy Raven – La chica desaparece tras una sombra negra

Erick sonríe y se aleja caminando mientras apaga su anillo, luego salió del bosque y volvió a su ciudad para buscar más candidatos a su equipo.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Ahora nos encontramos en una de las ciudades más conocidas y famosas por sus criminales, hace 1000 años aquí vivió y lucho un hombre, este hombre empleaba combate a cuerpo y fue conocido como el caballero de la noche. 1000 años desde que ese hombre vio por los débiles defendiéndolos desde las sombras y encerrando a peligrosos criminales, murió en la guerra contra Darkseid, pero su legado perduro y ahora este protege a Nueva Gótica.

Nueva Gótica 22:49 PM, Mansión Wayne.

En este momento podemos apreciar a un joven azabache de 19 años entrar por una de las ventanas de la mansión Wayne, sobre su cabeza hay unas curiosas orejas, en su rostro hay una banda muy larga que usa como antifaz dejando apreciar unos ojos blancos, su piel es morena y de cuerpo tonificado, en sus brazos hay unos guantes rojos con placas metálicas, viste una camiseta sin mangas con zipper en medio del pecho, donde se ven varias cicatrices, un cinturón con utensilios, unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras.

El joven con habilidad y logro entrar a la habitación oscura, este sonrío no había sido descubierto o eso pensó, hasta que un hombre en un sillón prendió una lámpara dejándose ver, cosa que asusto al joven.

– Pensé que sus noches de aventura como justiciero habían acabado joven Wayne –Menciono un hombre vestido de traje y de pelo canoso, a simple vista se miraba que era un hombre de edad avanzada, tenia ojos negros y un bigote.

– A-Ar-Arnold no me asustes así por favor – Reclamo el joven, mirando al mayor.

– Joven Jaden, por el cariño que le tengo le pido que no haga esto, se que quiere ser como su ante pasado, pero no puede seguir haciendo esto, ¿qué pasaría si algo le ocurre? usted es el último de los Wayne – Menciono preocupado el hombre.

– Oye tranquilo, que haga de TeenWolf no quiere decir que me deje matar, además tengo buen entrenamiento en las artes marciales, quiero ser igual que como fue el tatara, tatara, tatara… abuelo Bruno –

– Se que usted quiere ser como lo fue Batman, pero… –

– Te preocupas demasiado, por cierto ¿tuve visitas? – Menciono quitándose el traje para vestirse con ropa más cómoda, la cual consistía en una camiseta de manga corta azul y unos Jeans azules con unos zapatos deportivos.

– De hecho si, el joven Erick González vino a visitarlo por el tema de un nuevo club –

– ¿Un club? – Pregunto con dudas

– Si, le dejo un holograma – Dijo pasándole la maquina, una vez que el mayordomo salió de la habitación este lo accionó.

– _Bien Wayne seré breve, estoy creando una organización de súper héroes y escuche de un joven héroe con una descripción muy similar a la tuya, deberías ser más cuidadoso, no puedes andar gritando a los 4 vientos que luchas por la justicia. En fin el grupo ahora tiene 2 miembros, encontré a la nueva Raven, ella decidió unirse a mi tienes un plazo de 24 horas para aceptar, si no lo haces estas por tu cuenta, por cierto como puedes ver yo soy el nuevo Green Lantern _–

– Interesante muy interesante – Dijo sonriendo para después salir de su habitación y dirigirse a su despacho.

A pesar de ser muy joven Jaden Wayne es muy inteligente, el encontró la Baticueva a sus 9 años y con ella los trajes y objetos de su antepasado, por 10 años estuvo entrenado distintos tipos de artes marciales para poder llegar a ser algún día como su ante pasado.

El despacho de la casa era una habitación muy grande, con una extensión de libros enorme, alfombrado color verde, un amplio escritorio con pantalla holográfica, entre otras cosas. El joven se sentó en su sillón para después abrir un cajón y proceder a presionar un botón que abrió una puerta de elevador, el Wayne se introdujo en esta para luego descender por lo menos unos 30 metros bajo tierra. Las puertas se abrieron revelando un gran laboratorio, había demasiada tecnología, pero lo que más destacaba eran unas vitrinas con cinco trajes.

El primero era un traje negro con un halcón azul en el pecho, el segundo era de mujer, consistía en un traje de cuero con botas, guates y una capa amarilla mientras en el pecho había un murciélago amarillo, el tercero era un antifaz, camiseta roja con mangas verdes, de su lado derecho había un circulo negro con una R amarilla, tenía una capa negra, un cinturón amarillo y unos pantalones verdes al igual que las botas, el cuarto era un traje completamente negro de pies a cabeza, en su cabeza había dos picos parecidos a unos cuernos, mientras que en su pecho había un murciélago rojo. Y el ultimo y no menos importante este se encontraba en la parte de en medio, tenía una máscara color negro que tapaba desde su cabeza hasta debajo de su nariz dejando libre su boca, una larga capa negra, ultraje de cuerpo completo color gris, unos guates negros al igual que sus botas y un cinturón amarillo.

El joven camino hacia la gran computadora que alguna vez uso Batman y comenzó a rastrear la base en la cual estaría el GL y la nueva Raven, usando el holograma busco la posición de la cual fue trasmitido y grabado. No fue difícil, este se encontraba a varios Kilometros, donde antes era México.

– Mexicano tenía que ser – Dijo bajando la cabeza mientras suspiraba – Bueno nada que el Wolfen no solucione – dijo mirando con orgullo un Jet de cuatro alas (NdA: nombre tomado de Starfox Assault)

– Bueno es hora de la acción – Dijo levantándose para luego ver la vitrinas donde estaba el traje del legendario Batman – Abuelo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo –

El joven se coloco su traje de TeenWolf y se monto en el Jet, acciono comandos para después bajar una palanca que abrió las puertas de la cueva y dejar salir la nave que se elevo por los aires para tomar su dirección a la base.

Erick iba llegando a la base, para comenzar otro día de búsqueda, encendió su anillo justo antes de llegar y luego entro, busco con la mirada a Raven, pero no la vio, aun que supuso que estaba cerca, unos minutos después salió a recorrer la ciudad para atender emergencias y cosas así. Volvió a la base unas horas más tarde, satisfecho de haber evitado un robo a un banco, y de haber sido felicitado por el gobernador.

La Wolfen comenzó a descender en el bosque de donde la computadora indicaba la señal de tecnología. El azabache bajo de un salto para después caminar hacia el edifico donde se supone estaría la base, pero al dar un paso dentro, termino de cabeza con algo sujetándolo de los pies.

– ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – Dijo la voz de una chica.

– Vaya, ¿por que no me sueltas linda? así nos conocemos mejor – Dijo haciéndose el galán frente a la peli negra de piel pálida, ese comentario hizo que la chica lo azotara varias veces contra el piso.

– Tranquila Raven, este chico es el Wayne que te comente – Dijo apareciendo Erick detrás de ella.

– Vaya que saben recibir a las personas por aquí – Dijo sonriendo el del antifaz.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Ahora situándonos en Argentina, un muchacho alto, de cabello negro corto, ojos marrones y tez clara, iba caminando por las calles de Resistencia, luego de salir de su trabajo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ese joven era Alexis Acevedo, un híbrido creado en un laboratorio secreto encargado del Proyecto Cadmus, a partir del ADN de un Kriptoniano, ADN de Humano y un Genomorfo, lo que lo convirtió en el llamado Superboy. Ni bien nació, había quedado huérfano, debido a un error fatal del proyecto, en el cual todos los especímenes murieron, salvo él. Por extrañas razones, un científico mal herido lo salvó de aquella tragedia, llevándolo hasta un callejón sin salida. Horas después, fue encontrado por una mujer de nombre Isabel Acevedo, la cual lo tomaría como su hijo adoptivo. Todo eso sucedió hace ya 20 años.

El joven empezó a manifestar sus poderes recién al cumplir los 13, pero lo mantuvo en secreto de todos, hasta de su propia madre. En todo eso iba pensando él, y no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al abrir la puerta una mujer anciana de baja estatura lo recibe con una sonrisa.

– Hola hijo – Saluda la mujer.

– Hola madre – Responde él.

– ¿Pasa algo? Te noto un tanto distraído – Interroga ella.

– No nada, solo estaba pensando en cosas pasadas, nada importante – Responde el joven. La señora se quedó un poco inconforme con aquella respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

– Está bien. Cambiando de tema... me llegó este paquete hace unas horas. Por lo que tiene escrito es para ti, no sé quién lo trajo, solo lo dejaron en la puerta – Le dice su madre, entregándole un gran sobre con algo en su interior.

– Ok, gracias. Me iré a cambiar y luego lo reviso – Dice Alexis, retirándose.

Al cabo de un rato, se dispone a revisar la encomienda. La abre y se encuentra con un aparato similar a una Tablet, con una pantalla inusualmente más grande y con un solo pequeño botón en la parte inferior.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Mientras tanto, en un lugar a miles de años luz de ahí, el ente conocido como Parallax despertaba de su largo sueño, y es que hace mas de 1000 años, Parallax fue sellado por Hal Jordan en el límite del universo, esa fue la ultima gran hazaña de Jordan.

– **¡POR FIN SOY LIBRE!** – Exclama Parallax feliz.

Parallax salió de su prisión, decidido a recuperar sus poderes, todavía estaba débil y si quería venganza debía estar al cien por ciento de su poder, por lo que devoro unos cuantos planetas en el camino, alimentándose del miedo, sin embargo el ente no sabía que habían pasado más de mil años desde que fuera encerrado, por el legendario héroe Hal Jordan. En Oa, Kilowog y los guardianes sintieron el despertar de Parallax por lo que alertaron a cada miembro de la corporación, pero olvidaron avisar a Erick en la Tierra, pero este ultimo iba camino a Oa, para avisar que estaría un tiempo inactivo, ya que se había dado a la tarea de regresar a la Tierra a como era antes y para lograr eso lo primero que tenía que hacer, era que la gente confiara de nuevo en los héroes.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic jejeje**

**Dadle al botón de Review x favor**


End file.
